The King's story
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: The Little King's story, if the little king were any normal teenage boy! Rated M for sex, violence, and other fun stuff! Crossed Over with Re:Monster (Otherwise known as Reincarnation: Monster.) Also has some plot variation from the original plot. Nothing absolutely plot breaking, but it'll make sense once the plot develops.
1. Introduction

Little King's story. A violent video game, where a child becomes king.

A story where a tyrant decides his fate is to rule the world.

Where he takes people with twisted minds, minds bent to his rule, on death defying adventures, faced dragons, machines, turnips, cow skeletons and all manner of sick and twisted distortions of nature.

A story where one king faces off against... a bully, a drunk, a man with a sweet tooth, a philosopher, a TV personality, a "tall" man, and toys.

A story where one incompetent fool loses all of the concept art for monsters.

Where the people seem to love the king, yet clearly despise him and only express their frustration through weirdly worded letters.

Where giant chickens are deadly opponents to man. And spirits haunt large valleys, ruling with a death dealing grip on the society, and wearing cute masks to hide murderous intention.

Where radishes, mushrooms, and turnips are fierce opponents of more than your taste-buds.

Where an evil old lady launches her hordes of owls to oppose you.

And appliances are gigantic and hell-bent on nothing more than your utter destruction.

And old men wear tiki masks and freely launch boomerang axes.

Where a 100+ year old princess looks like a teenager.

Where a princess is a divorcee.

Where a princess is a girl who can only talk in scientific sentences.

Where a princess was abducted by aliens, or could be an alien.

Where a princess is and was a singer, who cannot remember the name of her favorite song.

Where a princess is clearly at least 30+ and is the single most erotic character in the game.

Where a princess whose almost certainly at least 18 is the height and has the features of, a six year old.

Where magicians freely roam, and creatures that resemble legos build cutouts of scenery in what is basically a gigantic playpen.

This is the story of what would happen if any normal teenage boy replaced the little king. Have fun!


	2. Prologue: Obtaining the Crown

I never imagined my lonely life could take such a strange turn.

I never imagined that I'd become a king.

I never imagined that I'd get any sort of... nobility.

I was prepared to accept that I'd live my life as... as a lonely person.

I didn't mind the thought of having no real value to my community. I mean... Alpoko sort of exists on the fringe of the world. It's the only known location of humanity, but at the same time most of the dangerous UMA who could have bothered us ignore us. So it didn't matter if I ever mattered, my people wouldn't die without me.

But things changed with the crown. I guess, I should explain. I mean you are probably deeply confused by the sudden involvement of a crown. Who could have guessed right? I mean, what a stroke of luck! Finding a golden crown in a forest! So I'll start from the beginning. I mean, I do want to tell you everything. Oh! And before the flashback starts, my name is Corobo! Nice to meet you! From now on, I'm the king!

_Earlier that day..._

"I am more noble than you. And he is more noble than me. The rich are more noble than the poor. And those who work hard are more noble than the lazy. Than who is the most noble of them all?" I ask myself, as I mentally prepared for another day.

My room was small. I mean my parents were poor. Which makes sense. We were all poor. It's hard to gather wealth when the foremost desire people tended to have, was spinning in circles, and (very rarely) digging holes. And for the most part, that was the skill set of the most of Alpoko's citizens. All 12 of us. But we are happy! Sometimes. When the UMA leave us alone. But my room belonged to me. And me alone.

My parents left a long time ago. Roughly 8 years ago, I think? Back then things weren't so bad. We had more people. Even some younger ones. "Carefree Children" we called them. They grew up. Or died. Eaten by Turnips.

The room I was in took up the majority of the house. It was the house. But it was my room. The others had houses like this, one room houses. They were nice. But mine was decorated. Unlike the adults in my village, I had desires that were more than just spinning in circles and digging holes. I collected things. Occasionally even made things!

One of my favorite things was the box. The box wasn't something I made. But it did house some of my handmade objects.

The box was fairly large. It had to be. It acted like my own personal T.V., and housed my collection of "actors". I had cut out the inside of the box. And placed my puppets inside of them. Each made to resemble certain people I imagined Alpoko would have, had the people who lived there been more ambitious.

For all of my cool stuff (like the awesome bookshelf, and even the fantastic gaping hole in my wall!), I did have a problem. Mice. They had always bothered me when I slept and stole my food unless I ate outside, but because of their speed and size I couldn't ever catch up to them! So I had rigged a trip. Not the kind that could kill a mouse but rather the kind that could wake me up, or alert me to their presence. It was a bell. It rang whenever they tried to run around the house.

It went off, right after I had finished asking myself (rather philosophically if I might add!) about nobility. I was able to turn just in time to see them running around, and this was how I began my day. Chasing after mice. Again.

But it gets better. They managed to escape my sight, and I'll admit I had to search. But I found them ravaging my puppets, and my box! The little vermin turned and glanced at me before I reacted, and charged at them. Working together, like nothing I had ever seen, they managed to go to my left, right, and below me, to reach the gaping hole.

The hole led outside, so I knew what I had to do, in order to avenge my fallen puppets. I had to chase after the mice of course!

Summoning all of my bravery, I quickly gave chase, sprinting out the door, mallet in hand. Today was the final straw. Those mice had actually had the nerve to defile my handmade puppets. They would pay.

The kingdom of Alpoko was tiny. Practically a speck on the map of the world. But, it was part of what I ran through. Chasing the mice, I felt my legs running over nothing but grass, not even a road, just some trampled grass, and even that was caused by lazy men and women spinning way too much and falling over. It felt good, on my bare feet, but it was a blow to what extremely little pride I felt in my kingdom that we were so lazy we couldn't even construct a trail. Two of the lazy women saw me, waved and smiled before saying "Whoa! So fast Corobo, be careful not to slip and fall! Try to spin and fall instead! It's more fun!" in unison.

After nearly a mile of running, the mice had escaped. But I was in the forest. Alone. I began to slow down, until I was at a decently paced walk. Nothing but tree's surrounded me.

The forest was silent. Every few steps a sound would intrude, perhaps a fox running by or even a bird chirping, but the forest seemed to demand silence, and even though it was disturbed, the disturbances would only last for a few seconds before the silence returned, more ready than ever to rule the forest. The villagers always told me to be cautious in this forest. It was a place of magic. And of monsters. But that was partially out of fear, of the wild turnips that were in the field right in front of the forest's main entrance. They were vicious, and enjoyed tasting human flesh. More than a few of the adults in the village had lost children, or parents to these hard to detect UMA.

After walking quite a distance, I managed to reach the first real noticeable feature of the forest. A rock. A huge, thick, rock. A rock that was shining. A rock with something inside of it.

My heart would begin to pound. I could literally feel the sweat start to drip out my hand, onto the mallet I carried as I approached the rock. When I was at a distance where I could reach out and touch the rock, I did so, slowly, afraid that whatever was within the rock would reach out and strike me. But it didn't. Instead the glow seemed to increase in intensity. And some alien instinct told me, that it was my duty to destroy this rock.

I felt my muscles tense, and my grip strength on the mallet in my hand. Taking in a deep breath, I raised my mallet high and hoped that I would leave this forest soon. And finally... I brought my mallet down, full force.

The rock shattered. Exploding outward, the pebbles rained around me, as I stared at the object in front of me.

"You... You must be the king!" Said a voice, from up above. I glanced up and saw three people, and a cow watching me.

And that, is the story of how the crown was found. And the King was discovered. The lonely boy, who never imagined he'd become royalty, now had a crown.

_**Alpoko Stats! **_

_**12 Citizens**_

_**2 Cows**_

_**3 Chickens**_

_**1 King!**_

_**3 Advisers. **_


	3. Chapter 1: Day and Night of the day 1

When I awoke I felt stiff. At first I couldn't imagine why I felt stiff. For some reason my mind was... blank. I found myself remembering less of my life from the day before, and when I tried to think about my life before I found my memory failing. I still remembered the basics, but I couldn't remember the face of my parents. Nor could I remember the colors of the mice from before, the ones that led me to the stone where I found the crown.

I laid in my bed for a few moments. I felt like something was going on inside my head, and I realized that it almost certainly was linked to the crown. But a small part of my brain actually seemed fine with it. Worrisome. But ultimately I knew nothing would happen if I stayed here. I had to do something. After all... with nobility comes responsibility.

Walking into the throne room, (situated right next to my room, of course) I immediately noticed Howser waiting for me. The elderly, armored fellow stood right beside the throne. He began giving me some advice to get used to the sudden changes in the kingdom.

His first command was for me to greet my two advisers. Liam and Verde. The "Anything" minister and the "Records" minister. They were nice enough I suppose. Both seemed a bit rude given that I am a king. But if I'm being totally honest... I'm happy they see me as another person, and not just the "king". It's also humbling. Howser, though scary (at times, especially when he yells) has a definite deference to me, truly viewing me as a king and not just another person. Supposedly the crown only selects one king, only one person worthy of discovering where it laid. Reminds me of a legend I once heard about an ancient king, who had take a stone from a sword. Or... a sword from a stone? But that's what I thought of. The stone in the sword.

His second command was kind of insulting. It wasn't wrong. But it was still insulting. He claimed that our kingdom was exceedingly poor, and thus needed some money. He claimed the money would be used to build places that could train the citizens into becoming skilled at various careers. Not that I could totally wrap my mind around it, at once, but I knew his advice was the most fit for the situation. So I trusted him enough to go and get the money.

It was early morning. I hadn't realized just how early it was until I looked up and saw the sun, not yet at its proper position if it had been 8 in the morning. If I had to guess, I imagined it'd be between 7 and 7:15 in the morning. Early morning? I guess so. Annoyed I began my walk from the "castle" to town. It wasn't a long walk but it wasn't a perfect one. A bridge had to be crossed in order to get to the inhabited part of the kingdom. \

I never admitted this to anyone before, but I actually don't like swimming. I'm not a particularly good swimmer so I disliked areas where I was forced to cross running water, especially because as I stepped gingerly over the bridge, I noticed the current which wasn't weak. Shivering as I crossed, once I was over the bridge I was more happy then I like to admit. It was a childish fear, but one which was intelligent to have, given that perhaps 3 of the adults could swim with any skill. Most of them would drown if thrown into the ocean.

The first adult I noticed was a man. Dressed in a shockingly plain white robe, I felt odd. As if this was the first time I was noticing the... plainness of his apparel. He was kind enough but something about him struck me as off. I couldn't quite describe it. Until I noticed the second person.

Upon recruiting him he mentioned that his name was Joshua. I chatted with him, until I noticed Andrea. A woman. In the exact same clothes. She too was recruited, and I have to admit... it was a bit odd. Seeing so many people like that. I resolved to try and make them so more things to wear later on. Or get someone else to do it, because the uniformity is creepy. If they stayed like that, at some point it'd be hard to remember that they are actual humans, living, intelligent people like Verde, Liam, Howser, and myself.

I quickly recruited a full team. It was effortless thanks to my scepter. All I had to do was lift it high and wish that I could recruit these people and it worked. Such a power seemed easy to abuse and I knew at some point I'd have to make sure these people were coming with me of their own free will. I had faith in respect and adoration. However, in order to earn those things I'd have to become successful. So for now my scepter was a necessary evil.

Mentally asking them for forgiveness, I knew they could dislike me if this scepter was in fact an evil tool and being abused by me, even if it was an accident. At some point I was going to have to do some research. But for now I was facing more pressing matters. Saddened by my thoughts about the possible nature of the scepter, I knew I had some serious work to do. Being a king is serious business.

We would spend the day bonding over spinning in circles. Exploring the town. And finally finding some holes to dig up. Over the course of the day I would discover oddities, such as bags of gold coins buried underground, making me wonder what the first settlers here were like. The sun was starting to set and I had to admit, I was a bit tired, but I still wanted to go and explore for a tiny bit. I felt something in my gut. Some type of... hunger.

Taking my scepter, I explored the outskirts of the town. There really wasn't much that had been developed, only that one area in which the twelve inhabitants lived. Plenty of creatures explored the area which had yet to be developed, which I would discover that night. As the sun began to sink into the sky, and the moon began to creep, slowly appearing overhead many of the creatures would begin to make their appearances.

One of the fleeing creatures would be agitated when it noticed me. A fat rabbit. At least that's what it looked like at first glance. I noticed that it was odd when it turned to me, and stomped its feet on the ground.

It appeared to have been poisoned or somehow altered, perhaps thanks to magic. Watching it take a tentative step forward I discovered the horn. It took a second for me to figure out that some of the monsters here, must appear docile at a glance. But they weren't. At least some must be predators. It would explain why people were told not to go and explore after dark. It'd be hard for them to differentiate between the benign and the malign.

The horn wasn't extremely dangerous. Just... sharp. I knew I wouldn't be unharmed if the thing lunged at me. Which, of course, it did. Somehow my body appeared to know instantly what to do. Instincts I wasn't even aware of, allowed me to swat the rabbit away.

My scepter fell, at least for a second. I grabbed it when it was as extended as it could be, and acting purely on instinct managed to swing the scepter into the rabbit as it sailed at me, an impact which wasn't pleasant for my hand but between that and getting stabbed by the world's cutest predator, I would pick my hand getting stiff every time. The rabbit was hit hard by the impact, sailing back into the tree it had originally been approaching. I heard a sound that made my heart race, the unfamiliar (as of yet anyway) sound of a bone shattering, in this case it was the rabbits, and the bone was the skull.

I approached slowly. Unsure of whether or not it was dead. I touched it with the tip of my scepter and when I was sure it was dead, I took its horn and broke it off. It broke easily, and I used it to begin to cut up the flesh of the rabbit. Some alien instinct compelled me to eat. At first I ignored it. But as I cut more and more of the skin I began to grow hungrier, the urge growing stronger and stronger. Finally I gave it and tasted the skin. It was delicious. Rough, but delicious. The meat made me feel... stronger somehow. In my mind, I heard a voice. A strange one. It spoke loudly, and clearly. "You learned the ability 'Escape'. You also obtained a small Horn."

Somehow the voice must have been connected to my mind. And also strange was the feeling that I had gained some invaluable knowledge today. I decided to return home. I knew it'd be important for me to get back. "Use... escape." I thought to myself, and I felt new energy surging through my body, aiding me as I rushed through the darkened woods. I easily reached the town, the real town, again. Not a single creature tried to get between me and the way home.

When I reached the castle, however small it was, I felt relived to arrive home. After talking to my ministers for a while, and not discussing my odd discovery, I planned to build a farmhouse, viewing food and the cultivation of food as something more important then a guard house. At least in the long run.


	4. Early Morning Day 2

I awoke early. I could tell thanks to a window in my room that the moon was still the dominant celestial entity, for now anyway. That was fortunate, for me anyway. I knew that the most dangerous nocturnal creatures had probably retreated, but that the creatures who were strongest in the dusk and dawn would soon be awake. For an odd creature like me, with my crown and my hunger, this would be the best time to hunt.

I snuck out of the castle without any problems. Effortlessly escaping the confines of my tiny dominion wasn't a problem either. It was as if I was made for sneaking around. Perhaps I wasn't yet strong enough to be worth noticing. Something I had plans on changing was my lack of personal power. If I were to become a true leader I would need great strength in the future. Perhaps my desire to gain power would rub off on my people, giving them the desire to increase their strength, and the overall strength of the kingdom.

Reaching the forest again, I began to concentrate. Slowing my own breathing, I was able to detect more and more creatures surrounding me, mostly bugs, insects, and even the occasional centipede. But after some exploring I came across another rabbit. Chuckling, I rose my rabbit horn and took a different stance, no longer afraid.

This rabbit seemed to contemplate the decision. I noticed its large, black eyes focused on the horn in my hand. I had to stifle a smile at the creature's thought process. It was clearly intelligent, perhaps not as intelligent as a child, but close. The creature ultimately decided it was worth the risk. Lunging at me, I took a step to my right, and sliced it across the side, leaving a long and shallow cut across the rabbit's side.

The scent of the animals blood filled my nose, and it made my mouth water. I had to admit, the thought of eating some more rabbit skin was tempting and definitely a reason for me to attempt to hunt again. During the rabbit's next, and final, lunge I moved to the side again, and aimed a cut at its neck. I managed to make a nice cut, which began to bleed profusely. The rabbit died after beginning another lunge but falling weakly into the ground before me. Smiling I whispered a gentle "thank you" out of respect.

I carefully cut up and ate the skin of the rabbit. I could feel its strength leaving it behind and entering my body. As if by magic, I could hear the voice again. "You learned 'The rabbits horn'!" And I could sense it. It was a strange feeling. I felt it near my head.

I had to think for a second. About whether or not I should actually do this, reveal my horn. To myself. But ultimately I took the plunge. "Come on, use 'Rabbit Horn'!" I shouted, feeling cheesy for a second. I felt cheesy until I felt it appear, smack dab in the middle of my forehead. Just like the rabbit's I had slain. Smiling, I realized I must have appeared slightly crazy. But I didn't mind.

"What am I?" I asked myself, as I examine the horn. It's not thick, but it is tough, and sharp. After a few minutes of trying it out on trees, I decide that I need to test it on another creature.

My wish seems to have brought another creature to life. A wolf.


End file.
